One-Minute Melee: Genie VS Mr Mxyzptlk
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Chaos is abound in Agrabah, and even Aladdin has succumbed to it! It's up to the Genie, the only one not affected by this magic, to go up there and beat the one responsible! But will Mr. Mxyzptlk, the one causing the chaos, try to toy with this blue djinn? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Aladdin, which belongs to Disney, or Superman, which belongs to DC Comics! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

It's around that time for the next One Minute Melee match! Hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Agrabah)**

Somewhere in the city streets of Agrabah, Aladdin, Abu and Iago were looking around the marketplace as they were examining some of the wares.

"I have to admit..." Aladdin smiled as he picked out an apple. "...helping in the palace sure does have quirks..."

Abu smiled as he came close to an apple as he was about to swipe one to hide in his jacket.

"Abu, drop it."

Hearing Aladdin say that, Abu just frowned as he put the apple aside. He utterly muttered to himself as Iago was rolling his eyes.

"How is helping the princess and the sultan with their grocery shopping a quirk?" Iago frowned. "It's completely boring!"

"It helps because I know the streets pretty well..." Aladdin smiled. "Nothing unusual, aside from the usual thieves that try to shopli- ABU!"

Abu frowned as he dropped another apple he was about to steal. Abu crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Abu, if you're hungry, I promise, I'll give you something to eat when we get back to the palace." Aladdin said as he started gathering more apples. "Until then, hang-"

All of a sudden, someone ran past and swiped Aladdin's held apples.

"Hey! Give me those... Razoul?" Aladdin said in shock as he saw the fat palace guard juggling the apples.

"Got to keep, one jump ahead of the street rat, one bump ahead of the cat! I'm now, a thief and a little cheat! They rhymes!" Razoul smiled as he started hopping around.

"The palace guard stealing from the former thief? I didn't see that coming..." Iago blinked in surprise.

Abu shrugged as he was about to pick up another apple... when the apple grew a face. Abu screamed as he dropped the apple as it grew legs. Abu jumped on Aladdin's head as he pointed to it. Aladdin noted the crawling apple jumping down, followed by the other apples in the stand coming to life and jumping down.

"What's going on here?" Iago said, freaked out by the walking apples... before his face turned into that of Gilbert Gottfried's. Aladdin noticed and yelped. "What?"

"Iago, don't look, but your face..." Aladdin said.

"Wh-" Iago started before looking at his reflection and yelped. "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Aladdin then pulled out his lamp and rubbed it. "Genie!"

All of a sudden, a blue djinn with a black ponytail, black beard, yellow decorative cuffs and a red ring around his lower torso came out as he smiled, "Yes, Al? What-"

Genie then noted the running apples. Genie's eyes bugged out literally as he imitated his face to become that of Robert Muldoon. "Clever girl..."

Genie then shook his head as he looked around. "What's going on, Al?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Aladdin frowned as Iago was still feeling his face.

"Do you think Chaos came back again?" Iago said.

"Hmmm... it does sound like his handywork... but I don't know..." Aladdin frowned. "Genie, could you take a quick look around to see what the cause of the madness is?"

Genie then imitated Arnold J Rimmer as he did a Rimmer salute, then changed back as he said, "Leave it to me!"

Genie then turned into a rocket as a random scientist voice from offscreen said, "Two, one, lift-off, we have lift-off..."

Genie then started flying up in the air as Aladdin sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, Genie's on the... on the..." Aladdin frowned as he started to look down at the ground. "...I suddenly feel like... ooo, ooo, aah!"

Aladdin then went down like a monkey and started flipping out as Iago was squawking like a bird, and not talking. Actually, all the humans in the marketplace were acting like animals... except for Abu, who was frowning as he was looking at the chaos. He then put on some glasses and started reading a book as he said in a very intelligent voice, "I do hope Genie can find out the source so we can reverse the horrid chaos of this town..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Genie was looking around as everywhere, people were acting out of the ordinary.

"This is seriously looking tough." Genie said in shock. "I mean, everything is just not as normal... I don't think this is Chaos' work, because if it was, he wouldn't cause this much chaos for malicion..."

"But I would!" Another voice, similar to Iago's, said.

Genie blinked. "Iago? Wait... Iago?"

Genie then turned to see an imp with a purple bowler hat, a purple suit, a green bow tie, and black shoes floating right behind him as the imp frowned. "No! I'm not your annoying parrot friend! Though the resemblance in voices is quite uncanny... but no! Let me introduce myself to you proper! I'm Mister Mxyzptlk!"

Genie blinked. "Mixel-zplyk?"

Mr. Mxyzptlk glared as he came close to Genie's face. "NO! Repeat after me, magic boy! It's 'mix'..." Mr. Mxyzptlk's head then turned into a blender that mixed some drinks. "...'yes'..." Mr. Mxyzptlk then held up an album for the band 'Yes'. "...'spit'..." Mr. Mxyzptlk then spat in the Genie's eye. "...'lick'."

Mr. Mxyzptlk's head then morphed into a dog's as he licked Genie in the face.

Genie frowned as he said, "Okay... and where did you even-"

Genie's eyes bugged. "Wait a minute... you can't be... you just couldn't..."

"Why yes, I AM a magical being from the fifth dimension, however did you guess?" Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled.

Genie frowned as he said, "And I bet you're here to cause chaos in the city's of Agrabah... just so you can lure me to battle!"

Mr. Mxyzptlk smirked. "You catch on very well! So... do you accept!"

Genie then transformed into Ash Ketchum as he said, "I'm ready!"

Genie then turned Ash's hat backwards as he started throwing a Poke Ball. "Genie, I choose you!"

The ball opened up to reveal... Genie, ready for battle.

"This is exactly what I like about you! Always gearing up!" Mr. Mxyzptlk smirked. "Very well... let's get this battle underway... Hey, Mr. Announcer Guy, if you would?"

 **NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!  
BATTLE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

"Okay, the clock's ticking down..." Mr. Mxyzptlk smirked as Genie turned into Zeus and started throwing lightning bolts at him. Like a ballerina, Mr. Mxyzptlk started dodging. "So, here's the deal... if you can trick me into somehow revealing my own name backwards by the time this clock reaches zero, you win the match!"

"Fair deal!" Genie smiled as he spun around as he was now transformed into Little Mac. "Now bring on the match!"

"Okay, but you said so!" Mr. Mxyzptlk smirked as he turned into a missile and blasted straight at the Genie, who was knocked back to the roof of a building.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Genie groaned as he looked up at Mxyzptlk, who just laughed. Genie frowned as he turned into Snoopy and started uttering gibberish as a blue version of Snoopy's doghouse appeared. Genie as the transformed Snoopy then got on and started to fly the doghouse around.

"Oh, this game! I love this game!" Mr. Mxyzptlk smirked as he transformed into the Red Baron's plane and started shooting bullets from the guns mounted on the plane's wings. "Taste some of this!"

The Genie, still in the transformed Snoopy state, yelped as he tried to drive the doghouse around, but the plane started to get filled with bullet holes.

The Genie then turned into a pilot as he was holding a microphone, as he said in it, "Mayday, mayday! We're about to crash!"

 **(40 Seconds)**

The Genie, along with the doghouse, crashed straight to the ground as Mr. Mxyzptlk laughed. Genie frowned as he turned into Tony Montana as he pulled out some water pistols. "Say hello to my little friends!"

The Genie then started shooting water at Mxyzptlk as he didn't expect the water shooting him in the face. Mxyzptlk started spitting the water out as he frowned. "Oh yeah!"

Mxyzptlk then spun around as he was now wearing a blue dress and had bleached, blonde hair. "Really, Genie, I think you should just... let it go!"

Genie yelped as Mxyzptlk summoned ice powers to freeze the water coming out of the pistols... eventually freezing the pistols themselves. Genie frowned as he turned into an old military gun and started firing bullets at Mxyzptlk.

"Oh yeah, I can do that too!" Mxyzptlk frowned as he went closer to the ground and turned into a cannon with his face implanted on it as it fired at the Genie, causing the Genie to yelp as he got blasted.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Genie yelped as he tried to dodge all the cannon blasts, turning into Link from the Legend of Zelda as he started imitating Link's sound effects.

"This is getting out of hand!" Genie said. "I don't want to lose, but it seems to be going this way!"

Genie then paused as he tried to think back to what Mr. Mxyzptlk said, as the clock started ticking down. Genie smirked, getting an idea.

Mr. Mxyzptlk, bored of being a cannon, turned into Ganon from the Legend of Zelda as he started firing blasts from the sky. "Dance, my little Genie, dance!"

Genie nodded as he dodged the blasts, jumped, and punched Mxyzptlk in the face. He knew what he had to do!

 **(20 Seconds)**

Mr. Mxyzptlk frowned as he looked around. "All right, you little blue djinn, where are you?"

Mr. Mxyzptlk then started to pull out a bazooka as he raised it, looking around as he blasted the buildings around the area. "I got a bazooka, and I ain't afraid to use it!"

"Step right up, step right up!" A voice was heard.

Mr. Mxyzptlk turned to see the Genie, now dressed up in an infomercial hosts' outfit, smiling. "Say friends, do you want to beat a Genie before the clock runs out?"

"Hey, I certainly do! Oh, I can't resist these shopping prices!" Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled as he floated over to the Genie.

 **(10 Seconds)**

"That's right, for a limited time only, you can have this brand product! Destined to stop magical beings at whatever cost!" The Genie smiled as he pulled out a small bottle of water, with the name attached.

"Oooooohhhh... I love it!" Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled as he examined it. "How does it work?"

"Why don't you read the name on the bottle and find out for yourself!" Genie smiled.

Mr. Mxyzptlk appeared to be in thought.

 **(5...)**

Genie prepared a robotic hand, just in case Mxyzptlk didn't fall for the trick.

 **(4...)**

Mxyzptlk lifted the bottle to his eyes as he was looked at the words.

 **(3...)**

Genie was praying right now that Mxyzptlk would be easily tricked, if not... he didn't know what to do...

 **(2...)**

Mr. Mxyzptlk opened his mouth slightly as he was about to read the words. "New Brand..."

 **(1...)**

"...Kltpzyxm Water!" Mr. Mxyzptlk read, then frowned. "But it looks like an ordinary botte of..."

Mr. Mxyzptlk stared wide as he realized what happened. "Crud."

Then, to add insult to injury, Genie punched Mzyzptlk with the robotic glove.

 ** _KO!_**

Genie watched as the knocked-out Mxyzptlk vanished without a trace. Genie smirked as he crossed his arms in delight, earning a victory.

All of a sudden, everything went back to normal, as the next thing Genie knew, he was standing next to Aladdin, Abu and Iago, as they were examining apples.

"I'm telling ya, doing grocery shopping for royalty isn't a quirk!" Iago frowned as he crossed his wings in annoyance.

"I don't know, it is for me." Aladdin shrugged as he turned to see the Genie. "Hey, Genie. When did you get here? You looked like you used up some magic."

"Oh... you wouldn't believe it if I told you about it, Al." Genie sighed in relief, knowing that the cities of Agrabah were safe once again.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _GENIE_**

* * *

And that's all for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it! Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
